ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic: Super Speed
Sonic: Super Speed is an American action-adventure comic book series based on by , being published by since September 17th, 2019. Synopsis Sonic is back protecting his hometown of Green Hill Zone as well as other zones from the evil Eggman. Characters Main *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - the fastest thing alive who protects his land and often travels across the Zones while fighting Eggman. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' - an intelligent and slightly naïve twin-tailed fox who is Sonic's best friend and joins him in his adventures across the zones. Supporting *'Knuckles the Echidna' - a rather tough echidna and Sonic's current rival who, after being convinced that Sonic is good, reluctantly joins forces with him and is extremely protective of the Master Emerald as he TBD. *'Amy Rose' - a friendly and caring female hedgehog who has a crush on Sonic as she occasionally joins him on his adventures while handling some matters TBD. *'The Chaotix', consisting of: **'Vector the Crocodile' - the TBD leader of the Chaotix who TBD. **'Espio the Chameleon' - TBD **'Charmy Bee' - TBD *'Mighty the Armadillo' - TBD *'Ray the Flying Squirrel' - TBD *'Tara the Tanuki' - a TBD tanuki who likes to engage in TBD. *'Flora the Wolf' - a sneaky and seductive wolf who is a frenemy to Knuckles and often tries to TBD. * Antagonists *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' - the CEO of Eggman Industries who wants to destroy all animal life by roboticizing them and taking over TBD. **'Marie' - Eggman's rather seductive secretary who shows admiration for his works as she tries to show him that she can be a TBD. **'Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts' - Eggman's idiotic henchbots who often serve as comic relief by often getting abused by him whenever they do something wrong like failing to defeat TBD. **'Metal Sonic' - a robotic doppelgänger of Sonic designed by Eggman who is more intelligent than previous attempts to make a robotic Sonic, wanting to outmatch him and to TBD. **'Evolution' - a dangerous A.I. developed by Eggman who shows a strange fascination with both knowledge and Tails as she tries to show him that he belongs with her and only her. Despite not having a tangible form, she is able to enter any form of technology ranging from computers to Badniks. ** *'Fang the Sniper' - TBD *'Great Battle Kukku' - TBD **'Battle Kukku XVI' - TBD **'Dr. Fukurokov' - TBD **'Lady Feathrina' - TBD *'Wendy Witchcart' - TBD **'Falke Wulf' - TBD **'Carrotia the Rabbit' - TBD **'Bearenger the Grizzly' - TBD * Issues #''Sonic Returns'' - After defeating Metal Sonic, Sonic faces against a more enhanced Eggrobo created by Eggman to kill Sonic using brute force. #''Attack of the Mecha Sonics'' - Sonic and Tails break into a factory to destroy it. Things get worse when an A.I. takes control of numerous Mecha Sonic units, attempting to destroy them both. # Trivia *The series disregards every game after Knuckles' Chaotix, meaning that only characters from games before that appear on it. **As a result, Knuckles and Amy are more of supporting characters in contrast with their current incarnations where both are mains. **Despite that, they confirm that the games are non-canon, but still use elements and characters from those games, in addition to the use of the post-''Sonic Adventure'' designs. *Due to being a billionaire in this universe, Eggman is nicknamed "Evil Bezos". *Some of the new characters are considered counterparts to already existing characters, including: **Tara the Tanuki is often compared to Mina Mongoose due to her rather beautiful singing voice and, despite the age difference, they TBD. **Flora the Wolf is rather similar to both Rouge the Bat and Tikal the Echidna due to bring his main rival and also TBD. **Evolution is often compared to Phage (from the Post-SGW Archie Comics series) and even a more evil Nicole the Holo-Lynx (from SatAM and the Archie Comics series) due to being highly intelligent, her fixation with one of the heroes (Tails in this case) and not having a true form. ***Considering she hasn't an organic form, fans depict her as several species, mainly a fox, a feline, a rabbit and a mongoose. ***After her introduction, some fans started pairing them together due to their unusual chemistry, despite being in opposite sides, and both being intelligent. ***The fans also ship Tails with Tara, Carrotia, TBD. Category:Comics Category:IDW Publishing Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas